Ketika terbangun nanti
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Tidak banyak yang bisa Shuuichi lakukan, tapi ia tetap ingin menjadi seseorang yang bisa meringankan penderitaan Rei. [3rd Project 26 #04]


"Tunggu dulu, Rei-kun."

Tangannya ditepis kasar, sepasang mata yang menatapnya terlihat marah saat menjawab, "Hah? Siapa yang kau panggil?"

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**Detective Conan/Case Closed © Aoyama Gosho**

_**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Akai Shuichi, Furuya Rei,

**.**

_**3rd Project 26 #04**_

_**I'm yours : Curse**_

**Ketika terbangun nanti**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Malam ini lagi-lagi Akai Shuichi harus menjemput pulang kekasihnya. Semenjak tinggal bersama setahun terakhir Furuya Rei, kekasihnya sudah mulai membaik. Tapi tetap saja, kadang hal seperti ini akan terjadi lagi.

Karena membaik bukan berarti sembuh.

"Lepas!" tangan yang dia cekal kuat saat ini memberontak, tapi Shuichi tahu betul kalau sampai tangan ini lepas akan lebih sulit lagi baginya untuk menemukan Rei ini. "Rye, lepas kataku!"

"Akan aku lepas kalau kau mau ikut denganku."

"Kenapa pula aku harus ikut denganmu, tidak mau!"

Mengabaikan mata-mata yang melihat ke arah mereka, dia tarik paksa tangan sang kekasih menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir tidak jauh dari sana. Sempat ada perlawanan, satu kali tendangan yang dengan mudah dia halau dan satu kali bogem mentah yang membuat ujung bibirnya sobek dan berdarah. Tapi tetap, Shuichi tidak melepaskan tangan Rei dari penjagaannya.

Kunci pintu mobil Shuichi buka sekitar lima langkah sebelum sampai di satu sisinya. Dia paksa Rei untuk masuk ke dalam. "Jangan berontak, Rei-kun."

"Makanya aku bilang, siapa yang kau panggil, huh?"

Satu lagi tendangan dilayangkan padanya, kali ini mengenai tengah perut Shuichi, tapi sebagai ganti kedua tangan sang kekasih kini ada dalam penjagaannya. Walau nyeri menyiksa bekas tendangan Rei masih ada Shuichi tetap memaksa kekasihnya itu masuk lagi, duduk di kursi penumpang.

Baru setelah berhasil, tepat sebelum Rei mulai memberontak lagi satu ciuman Shuichi jatuhkan pada bibir kekasihnya. Tentu saja itu tidak serta merta membuat seorang Furuya Rei yang sekarang menjadi Bourbon tenang, karena kau sudah masuk dalam mode ini kekasihnya bisa jadi jauh lebih liar dari pada biasanya.

"Sialan kau, Rye—" satu ciuman lain Shuichi berikan, kali ini lebih dalam lebih lama dan lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Tidak dia biakan Rei untuk melawan balik padanya sampai dirasa keinginan untuk memberontak sang kekasih mulai melemah, barulah Shuichi lepas tangan kekasihnya dan buru-buru memasangkan seat belt.

Cara ini sedikit beresiko sebenarnya, karena salah satu hal yang berbahaya saat Furuya Rei sudah menjadi sosok Bourbon adalah _sexual desire_ dia jadi lebih besar ketimbang saat menjadi sosok yang lain. Rei jadi tidak ingin melepaskan ciuman mereka, entah sejak kapan Shuichi juga tidak sadar, tapi sekarang kedua tangan kekasihnya itu sudah mengalungi lehernya.

"Kita lanjut di rumah, oke?"

"Tidak mau!"

"Rei-kun, kita harus—" kalimatnya dipangkas paksa. Ciuman panas mereka berlanjut, kali ini Shuichi jadi pihak yang meladeni, bukan yang mengambil inisiatif seperti pertama. Dalam kepalanya sudah ada akal-akalan lain agar kekasihnya mau menuruti ajakan 'lanjut di rumah' tadi.

Di sela ciuman mereka itu Rei sempat berbisik, "Aku bukan Rei. Panggil namaku, Rye."

Shuichi tidak menjawab. Tangannya mulai sibuk meraba di balik kemeja yang Rei kenakan. Bermain nakal dengan mainan kecilnya di dada sang kekasih, sesekali ciuman mereka terlepas, napas Rei sendiri sudah mulai memendek. Setelah eluhan pertama yang lepas dari mulut sang kekasih barulah Shuichi menjauhkan diri.

"Kita lanjut di rumah." Tanpa membiarkan Rei menolak Shuichi sudah lebih dulu menutup pintu dan berjalan memutari depan mobil untuk mengisi bangku pengemudi di samping Rei. Satu kecupan singkat sempat Shuichi hadiahkan untuk kekasihnya yang sudah bersandar lemas di samping. "Bersabarlah, Sayang."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

Sudah tiga tahun sejak mereka bebas dari tugas mengejar organisasi hitam dan berhasil membuka semua kejahatan organisasi itu. Sudah dua tahun mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan sudah satu tahun ini Shuichi tinggal dengan Rei di satu apartemen yang sama.

Status mereka juga masih sama seperti sebelumnya, anggota FBI dan anggota Polisi Keamanan Publik. Yang membedakan adalah Furuya Rei sendiri.

Shuichi tidak ingin mengatakan kalau kekasihnya itu mengalami kelainan atau sakit, tapi satu hal yang Shuichi tahu; Furuya Rei sudah cukup menderita. Itu sebabnya dia jadi sering berubah tanpa sadar—memerankan peran yang harusnya sudah tidak perlu dia lakukan lagi.

Bukan hal aneh kalau hal seperti tadi terulang. Ditahun pertama mereka menjadi kekasih, saat mereka belum memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama, Rei justru ada dikondisi yang jauh lebih parah lagi dari yang hari ini dia tunjukan. Kabur, memberontak, menggunakan kekerasan, menolak dipanggil dengan nama aslinya, dan bahkan pernah hampir menyakiti orang yang tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan mereka. Rei pernah membuat Shuichi lebih susah sebelumnya, jadi yang semalam terjadi bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan yang pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

Shuichi justru kasihan, karena bahkan setelah tiga tahun bebas tugas dari peran-peran itu Rei masih terkurung didalam rasa bersalah yang sama.

Sudah begitu hanya ada satu cara untuk membuat Furuya Rei kembali; dengan membuatnya tidur. Tidak ada cara lain sejauh ini, hanya tidur yang bisa membuat Rei-nya lebih baik. Shuichi hanya tahu caranya menguras habis tenaga sang kekasih di atas ranjang dan membiarkan sosok siapa yang sedang diperankan Rei kehabisan tenaga kemudian tertidur dalam pelukannya. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan untuk meringankan penderitaan Rei.

Sebagai kekasih Shuichi merasa seperti orang paling bodoh yang hanya bisa menonton kesakitan Rei. Kedua tangannya tidak berdaya, tubuhnya tidak bisa menjadi apapun, bahkan sepasang kakinya tidak bisa membawa Rei pergi dari rasa sakit itu.

"Maaf, Rei. Maafkan, aku."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tubuh yang ada dalam pelukannya bergerak di bawah selimut. Tangannya yang tadi menjaga jarak mereka agar tetap pada kehangatan yang sama sempat menyingkir ketika Rei sendiri bergerak agar lebih dekat. "Luka ini, aku yang buat, kan?"

Sudut bibirnya dikecup singkat sebelum mendapat usapan lembut dari sang kekasih yang baru saja terbangun dalam pelukannya. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

Dibandingkan dengan luka kecil di ujung bibirnya, penderitaan Rei jauh lebih menyakitkan di mata Shuichi. Jadi sebelum sempat kekasihnya mengucapkan kata maaf lain, Shuichi bungkam bibir itu lebih dulu dengan ciuman yang cukup panjang, tidak terlalu panas tapi cukup lembut untuk menjadi teman dari ucapan bangun tidur kekasihnya.

"Pagi, Sayang. Apa kau mimpi indah semalam?"

"Pagi, Akai."

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**.**

**26/01/2020 21:10**

Halo semua~

Salam kenal, aku anak baru di fandom ini.

Sedikit curhat, niatnya aku mau debut pake pair KaiShin, tapi ngga tau kenapa saat pendalaman karakter anak-anak DC, aku malah kepincut sama AKAM, dan yah akhirnya aku debut dengan mereka. Ke depannya juga mungkin aku bakal lebih banyak bikin FF mereka karena aku terlanjur cinta sama Rei-kun sekaligus Akai-san—aku cinta KaiShin juga, sih.

BTW, FF ini terinpirasi dari banyak DJ-nya AKAM yang aku baca.

Mohon bimbingannya ya, senior penghuni fandom.

Terima kasih untuk yang meninggalkan jejaknya.

Segitu aja dariku.

Bye~

**.**

0o0o0o0o0

**INFO PENTING!**

Buat kalian pembaca fanfiksi jangan lupa follow Twitter dan IG dari **Fanfiction Addict**. Di sana kalian bakal dapet banyak info tentang fanfiksi apik, untuk yang sesama penulis kita juga punya prompt-prompt bagus buat yang mungkin aja bisa jadi hidayah untuk kalian saat bikin fanfiksi dan akan ada banyak event-event seru untuk sesama penulis.

Nah, sebelum ketinggalan, ayo follow kami di IG **ffa_id** dan Twitter **FFA_ID**.

Oh, dan bagi yang berminat langsung gabung dengan GC **Fanfiction Addict**, bisa PM langsung ke sini.


End file.
